A night of dancing
by brambleclaw13
Summary: When a car crash kills 5 teenagers a law bans dancing, music and evens makes a curfew for kids 18 and under. Three years later a new guy named Shadow moves in with his Uncle and Aunt after his mother dies. Will he take a stand? Shadow x Tikal Sonic x OC
1. Chapter 1

**ME:I just saw Footloose! AWESOME!**

**Sonic:So...your gonna put me in a fanfic about it?**

**ME:Yah! You're gonna be Willord!**

**Sonic:I wanna be Ren McCormik!**

**ME:That's Shadow**

**Shadow:YAY!**

Prolouge

A bunch of teenagers were dancing to a fun song called Footloose. As their feet moved around in different funky ways a group of 5 teenagers were getting in their car about to leave. In the driver's seat was a red echidna with a white cresent shape on his chest. His gloves has 2 sharp points on them. His name was Knuckles

Knuckles:Come on guys! We gotta get to our families

His girlfriend was a white bat with blue eye liner. She wore a pink and black shirt and high heeled heart boots. Her wings were purple. Her name was Rouge.

Rouge:Relax Knuckie. We got time

Three more teenagers followed them and sat in the back seats.

One was a lavender cat with a red gem in her forehead and purple tips in her ponytail. Her eyes were golden just like her boyfriend who was a silver hedgehog. Their names were Blaze and Silver.

The third was a pink hedgehog with a red headband and a red dress with white lace. Her eyes were green and her quills were short. Her name was Amy Rose.

Amy:Rouge! Can't you convince Knuckles to let us stay longer?

Blaze and Silver:Yah!

Rouge:Sorry! My hands are tied. I could try to get him to turn around

Rouge pulled Knuckles into a deep kiss. But Knuckles wasn't looking at the road. That's when those 5 teenagers would watch their lives end. Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze, Silver and Amy Rose...Were dead.

That night Knuckles father, Pachachamac, said to his city that the cause of dancing and loud music was what caused this tragedy.

Pachachamac:Does everyone agree with me on this?

Everyone raised their hand. Pachachamac's wife was a light brown echidna with a silver dress named Zagneeya. Her 11 year old daughter and Knuckles's younger sister, Tikal, sat beside her with tears streaming down her face. That day the law was made of no kids younger than 18 were aloud to be out after 11pm. There was a ban on music and no dancing.

Present

Shadow was on his way to his Uncle Scout and Aunt Bella's house after his mother, Maria, was killed in an explosion. His taxi pulled up in front of a house and he got out carrying his bags. Two little girls rushed out to greet him.

One was a lavender fox with a pink tank top and a white skirt. Her whiskers were shaggy and she had one tail. Her eyes were bright blue and her name was Sam.

The other was a light brown tabby cat with pale green eyes and black markings. She wore a cream t-shirt and blue jeans. A cream headband was in her hair along with a blue bow. Her name was Annabelle.

Sam:Cousin Shadow!

Annabelle:I'm gonna greet him first!

Annabelle hugged her older cousin as Sam followed behind her. Shadow smiled and hugged the girls back.

Shadow:Haven't seen you 2 in awhile...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic:You haven't even mention me yet!**

**ME:Shut up Sonic**

**Shadow:I like my fake cousins!**

**ME:Well wanna 2nd chapter?**

**Sonic and Shadow:MEEEEE!**

**Sonic:Jynx! You owe me a soda!**

**Shadow and ME:Are you quoting ?**

**Sonic:Maybe**

**ME:Anyway. Here is the story**

Shadow was led into the house by Annabelle and Sam. A black cat with emerald green eyes and a white patch over her left eye looked up. She wore a pink shirt with a green floral patterened apron. She also wore a long white skirt.

Aunt Bella:Oh! Hello Shadow

Shadow:Hi Aunt Bella. Thanks for, you know, taking me in

Aunt Bella:It's the least we could do. Scout! Shadow is here!

A ginger fox appeared from the basement. His whiskers were long and shaggy like Sam's and he had black patches around his eyes. His ears were tipped black and he has 2 tails that were both tipped white.

Uncle Scout:Shadow!

Shadow:Scout!

Uncle Scout:I remember when you were a youngster you use to call me Uncle Scouty

Shadow and Uncle Scout laughed. They followed the rest of the family to the dinner table. The table was set with a turkey and a large bowl of mash potatoes. There was also some green beans and some Ice cream.

Shadow:So, Uncle Scout, how am I gonna get to my job at the cotton farm?

Uncle Scout thought for a sec. He lead Shadow to the garage where a large sheet covered something.

Uncle Scout:Tell ya what. If you can get her started. She's all your yours

Uncle Scout pulled the sheet off revealing a black Volkswagen Bug. Shadow tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He started getting frusturated. He was about to pull of one of his bracelets but Uncle Scout stopped him.

Uncle Scout:WAIT! It's just alittle rusty!

Shadow nodded and pulled one more time and the door opened.

Uncle Scout:The gas pedal is missing. Um, missing one wheel, but look it's a car! Fix it up and it's yours.

Uncle Scout went inside. Shadow pulled out his I pod touch and played some rock music. As the music played he picked up some tools and started working on the car. As the song started ending the car made a loud vroooom. Shadow smirked and got in the car. He turned up the music REALLY loud and pulled out of the driveway.

Sam and Annabelle were playing with their dolls in the front yard next to the garage. They covered their ears at the loud music. But they grinned at eachother

Sam:He did it!

Annabelle:Go Shadow!

Shadow smirked and pulled out of the driveway and drove out on the road. He only was driving for 5 minutes before a police cop pulled up behind him. Shadow pulled in and slid his window down.

In front of him was a blue hawk with black shades and black markings. He wore a police officer uniform and his badge said 'Officer Banks'

Banks:Sir. I think you got that music cranked up alittle loud don't ya

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

Shadow:Is there a problem with that?

Banks:Your voice tells me yee ain't from around here

Shadow:Yah. I'm from Mobius

Banks:Well here in Sonedran there's our law. Since you're new I'll give you a ticket. But if I see you later like this, I'll see you in court

Shadow frowned and took the ticket. He turned off his music and drove back to Aunt Bella and Uncle Scout's house. He growled and pulled up into the garage. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He then swalked into the house and went to a nice long sleep...

**What is with this law against music and dancing?**

**What will become of Shadow?**

**Will he get a nicer car then a Volkswagen?**

**Find out next time...**

(Also there will be Shadikal)


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgot to mention this but Sonic, Shadow and all the other SEGA characters belong to SEGA!**

**I hope you know that Sam and Annabelle are mine and so are Bella and Scout!**

**Now for the 3rd chapter!**

Shadow woke up in the morning and yawned. He made his bed and brushed his quills. he put on some shades and grabbed his backpack. He said goodbye to Uncle Scout, Aunt Bella, Sam and Annabelle and he got into his black Volkswagen bug.

After driving for 5 minutes he pulled into the driveway of the school. He walked out looking like a cool guy and he smirked. Little did he know that 2 girls were standing in front of the school looking at him.

One was a tan echidna with a black tube top. She wore jean shorts and wore a crown with a blue jewel in the middle.

Beside her was a sky blue rabbit with blue markings. Her eyes were a firey orange just like her dress. Her shoes were blue and and orange and her ears fell behind her head.

"He's cuuuute" murmured the rabbit in her friends ear.

"Shut up Icy" giggled the echidna.

"You know he's cute Tikal" laughed Icy.

"You think everyone's cute" muttered Tikal.

Shadow grinned at the girls as he walked in. He put on his shades and walked through the halls. He had his stuff but he couldn't seem to find the classroom. As he kept walking looking around he bumped into a blue hedgehg.

"Hey watch where you're going hedgehog" grumbled the blue hedgehog.

"Sorry man. Didn't see you" said Shadow.

"Where are you from? Ya talk funny" responded the blue hedgehog curiously.

"I talk funny" laughed Shadow raising an eye brow.

"Yep" said the blue hedgehog.

Shadow grinned. The blue hedgehog grinned back.

"Hey. Names Sonic" said the blue hedgehog.

"Shadow" muttered Shadow shaking Sonic's hand.

They both laughed. Sonic then looked at Shadow's schedule.

"Oh! You're looking for Physics class, that's just down the hall to the left" pointed Sonic leading Shadow the way.

Shadow smirked and followed after Sonic._ That was easy..._


End file.
